Random Kickass Destruction Association
RCWF is the brainchild of one Edgar Arostegui. This league is causing controversy, way before it has debuted. = Origin = Edgar Arostegui is your typical Wrestling Fan. He is a big fan of WWE and TNA. After the removal of Spike TV from Rotation from the cable lineup in his town, Rocket was disconnected from Wrestling. That's when he became interested in anime. About two years later, WWE began broadcasting on a local channel. Edgar then came up with the idea of mixing the two, but the idea to begin RCWF did not happen until he introduced himself to CAW. One day, while at a cyber cafe, Edgar began randomly searching on YouTube. He stumbled upon Allan "Dr. Pizza" Caesar's ACWL. He was immediately hooked. He decided then to launch a league called "Anime Wrestling Entertainment" using the same elements that Dr. Pizza did. Unfortunately after installing the programs on his home computer, which happened to be from the end of the 20th Century, namely 1998, the 64 Emulator lagged tremendously and Fraps would crash as soon as it began recording. Needless to say, it set him back a lot on his idea. Then, one day, while searching for more ACWL videos, Edgar stumbled across Hakeem Johnson's ACW. Again, Edgar was hooked. The idea to start a league was alive again, but shot down again after he realized he lacked the hardware for it. The idea remained fresh in his mind though. So he began gathering names of Video Game and Anime Characters he could use. He was set. But he realized that AWE was probably not a good enough name. He began thinking for a name. That name didn't come to him until a few days later, when he received a call from an old friend. His friend referred to him using his old high-school nickname "Rocket". And then the perfect name came to him: Rocket's Championship Wrestling Federation. and Thus RCWF was born... sort of. = Rosters = RCWF Intensity The Name Intensity came from the fact that the superstars of this brand show just that; Intensity. The Intensity Arena is the Smackdown Arena on Day of Reckoning 2. Intensity General Manager: Tai Kamiya (02 Version) ---- * "Digidestined of Justice" DJ Rocket: Rocket Remix (Rock Bottom), Rocket Launch (Senton Bomb), Atomic Rocket (Amazing Impact) * "The Hope Virus" Y2TK Ishida: Hope Breaker (Diamond Cutter), Walls of Ishida (Lion Tamer aka Walls of Jericho), Viral Infection ("Coast To Coast" Dropkick) * Rika Nonaka: Oblivion (Booker T Axe Kick), Diamond Storm (Shuffle Combination), Matrix Exolution (Evolution: Fliping Suplex from top Turnbuckle") * Kari Kamiya: Light at Tunnel's End aka Light Piledriver (Tombstone Piledriver), Enlightening Epiphany (Angle Olympic Slam), Digi-Drop of Light (HBK Bionic Elbow Drop) * "The Instant Classic" Johnny Cage: Spectral Kick (Sweet Chin Music), Force Kick (Super Kick), Box Office Smash (Lightning Leg Clothesline) * Sonya Blade: Special Force Drop (Stratusfaction), Machine Kick (Bicycle Kick), Centrifuge (Neck Crank Rolling) * "The Ninja Warrior" Tommy Kazarian: Ninja Slash (Shining Wizard 02), Kamikaze Drop (Tiger Driver), Leap O Faith (450 Splash) * Mystic Force Red Ranger "Nick": Fire Lance (Gore), Mystic Fists (Shuffle Combination), Burning Lariat (Diving Clothesline) * Viewtiful Joe: Viewtiful Drop (Vertebreaker), Six Machine (Dragonrana), Replay Lock (Figure 4 Leg Lock) * Rainbow Mika: Rainbow Bomb (Batista Bomb), Mika-Rana (Mysterio Rana), Hip Splash Attack and Pin * Hinata Hyuuga: Chakra Blade (Shining Wizard 01), Hyuuga Style Kick (Buzzsaw Kick), Final Blow (Kung-Fu Strike) * Nami Koshikawa: Energy Absorber (Lip Lock), Hypno-Dance (Golden Hip), Final Slash (Rolling Hip Press) * Vash The Stampede: Gun Shot (Spear), Desert Drop (Show Stopper), TriLock (Sharpshooter) * Lara Croft: Tomb Driver (Last Ride), Legendary Lock (Tazzmission), Cradle of Life (Shooting Star Press) * Mr. Ketchum "Ash": Pokebomb (Bionic Spine Buster), The Setup (Spider German Suplex), Ketch-ton (Senton Bomb) Tag Teams Alter Island Machineguns *Kazuma: First Bullet (Left Handed Clothesline), Alter Choke (Iron Claw), After Shock (Diving Clothesline) *Ryuho: Setsway Drop (F-U), HOLD Buster ("Arn Anderson" Rolling Spine Buster), Rebel Strike (Mattitude Leg Drop) **''AIMG Double Team Specialty:'' Alter Omega (Omega Event(Leg Drop Collaboration)) Attack of the Tag Team *"The Crazy Lady" Lacey Michaud: Psycho Lock (Crippler Crossface), Crazy Superplex (Spider German Suplex), WTF Splash (Moonsault Splash 01) *Taylor: T-Drop (Fire Thunder), Running Leg Drop, Deadly Silence (Demon Neck Crank) **''AOTTT Double Team Specialty:'' T2D2 Tag Team Death Drop (3D) Team Arctic Hell *Scorpion: Scorpion Sting (Sweet Chin Music), Hell Flash (Chokeslam from Hell), Brutality (Shuffle Combination) *SubZero: Freeze Punch (Clothesline), Ice Bomb (People's Spine Buster), Fatality (Stone Cold Stunner) **''Arctic Hell Specialty:'' Fire and Ice (Rage Dragon Slayer) Team Final Fantasy EX *Tifa Lockhart: Happy Hour (Double Brain Buster), Vanquisher (Perfect Pedigree), Hart Lock (STF) *Terra Branford: Esper Lock (MasterLock), Soul Magic (The One and Only), Summoning (Money Shot Pin) **''FFEX Double Team Specialty:'' Time Lapse (Lift to Dropkick) Intensity Champions * Anime World Champion: DJ Rocket * International Champion: Viewtiful Joe * Anime Tag Team Champions: Alter Island Machineguns * Divas Champion: Rainbow Mika RCWF Battleground Battleground came into play when Edgar was trying to come up with a name that sounded like War Zone, since he had just seen the NGW show, but with out using that name. Battleground uses the RAW arena on Day Of Reckoning 1. Battleground General Manager: "Sheriff" Matt Ishida (02 Version) ---- * Rock Hardy (One Half of the Uchiha Hardy Mafia): Chakra Blocker (Twist of Fate), Barrage of Tigers (Combination Kick), Byoringan Splash (5-Star Frog Splash) Byoringan (Imitation of Opponent's Finisher) * Sasuke Uchiha (The Other Half of the Uchiha Hardy Mafia): Sasuke-O (RKO), Barrage of Lions (Combination Kick) Sharingan Dive (Benoit Diving Headbutt), Sharingan (Imitation of opponent's finisher) * Sakura Haruno (Manager of the Uchiha Hardy Mafia): Inner Sakura (Hulk Up Combination), Blossom Press (Shooting Star Press), Vicious Punch (Clothesline from Hell) * Crono: Time Shift (Rolling Dice), Closed Gate (450 Splash), End of Time (Vertebreaker) * Sexy Sylvia: Double S Driver (Double Brain Buster), Sexy Lock (Hanging Leg Choke), Gun Fire (Gore) * Myotismon (One Half of The Brood): Vampire Bite (Clothesline), Evil Slam (Chokeslam), Blood Lust (X-Factor) * Itachi Uchiha (The Other Half of The Brood): Betrayal (Big Boot), Exile (Fire Thunder), Judgement (Diamond Cutter) * Link: Triforce Strike (Spinning Back Hand), Courage Slash (Buzzsaw Kick), Final Smash (People's DDT) * Princess Zelda: The Signal (RKO), 7th Sage (Super Kick), Royal Dive (Swanton Bomb) * Tenna Harasamma: Leaf Claw (Iron Claw), Leaf Whirlwind (619), Tenna's Stand (Stone Cold Stunner) * Human Smoke: Silent Death (Asai DDT), Smoke Cloud (Unprettier), No Mercy (Running Leg Drop) * Saya Otonashi: Chiropteran Vanquisher (Flash Back), Pure Power (Demon Neck Crank), Vengeful Soul (Thesz Press Knuckle) * Ranma Saotome: Jusenkyou Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner), Crane Kick (Lightning Leg Clothesline), Amaguriken (Multiple Punches at opponent at turnbuckle) Battleground Champions * RCWF Champion: Rock Hardy * Vixens Champion: Tenna Harasamma * Xtreme Champion: Ranma Saotome RCWF X X came to be because Edgar wanted a name no one expected. And X seemed like the perfect choice. Who else would use one letter for a brand name? X uses the House Show Arena on Day Of Reckoning 1. X General Manager: "Directress of Authority" Sora Takenouchi (02 Version) ---- * R.T. Tankell (Evolution Legends Leader): Tank Drop (Dominator), Navi-Bomber (Leviathan Spine Buster), Flutter Flip (Swanton Bomb) * Rock Volnutt (Evolution Legends Member): Rock Plant (FameAsser), Buster Shot (X-Factor), Cybernetic Elbow (People's Elbow) * Tron Bonne (Evolution Legends Member): Bonne Driver (Michinoku Driver), G-Force Drop (F-5), Kobun Lock (Angle Ankle Lock) * Roll Casket (Evolution Legends Member): Maintenance Check (Scissors Kick), Final Countdown (Spider German Suplex), All Systems GO!! (Whisper in the Wind) * Ikki Tenryou: Meda-Buster (Spine Buster), Medaforce (Spear), Game Over (Royal Cutter) * Lan Hikari: Jack In (Gore), Download Transfer (Mandible Claw), Virus Buster (Demon Neck Crank) * Tyson: Let It Rip (Neck Crank Rolling), Dragoon Storm (Kick Combo at opponent at turnbuckle), Blade Breaker (Pedigree) * Captain Blue Jr.: Blue Blast (Clothesline from Hell), Passing of the Torch (BrainBuster DDT), The Upbringing (Mysterio-Rana) * Sanji (Straw Hat Crew): The Essence (Sweet Chin Music), Baratie Barrage (Combination Kick), Coup de Grace (Mattitude Leg Drop) * Nami (Straw Hat Crew): Eternal Compass (Asai DDT), The Plundering (Side Effect), Grand Line Slam (Rock Bottom) * Nico Robin (Straw Hat Crew): Psyche Lock (Fujiwara Armbar), Baroque Betrayal (Book End), Final Barrier (Three Amigos) * "The Demon" Sephiroth: Last Chance (Cobra Clutch), Final Destruction (Demon Neck Crank), Death Wish (Running Big Boot) * Nicholas D. Wolfwood: Revelation (Show Stopper), Eternal Message (Edgecution), Sharpshooter * Princess Eirika: Shining Sword (Shining Wizard), Declaration (Hanging Leg Choke), Critical Hit (Triple German Suplex) X Champions * X Champion: R.T. Tankell * Budokai Champion: Nicholas D. Wolfwood * RCWF Tag Team Champions: Ikki Tenryou and Lan Hikari * Knockout Champion: Princess Eirika = Controversial League = RCWF Has not debuted yet, but there have been so many controversial happenings during its development. RCWF vs. ACW Two superstars of RCWF, seeing the popularity of ACW, decided that if they were going to make a name for themselves, they needed to start somewhere. So both superstars issued Challenges to ACW Superstars: * DJ Rocket, The Anime World Champion issued a challenge to the ACW Champions Miroku The Monk, Beast Boy and Zabuza Momochi: "I realize that you guys are at the top of your game, so I want to test it out. You talk to your guys and I'll talk to mine, and one day we'll have ourselves an inter-promotional 'Champion of Champions Match'." Rocket hopes that RCWF and ACW officials make it a "Winner Takes All" COC match. * Tenna Harasamma the RCWF Vixens Champion issued a challenge to a retuning diva to ACW Impulse, Terra: Terra, I've seen you on ACW and I really would like to experiment your power first hand. So here it is: Me and You, 1 on 1 for the Vixens Championship. I'll be waiting for your answer." * A Controversial moment during ACW Anime Revolution where Terra came to DJ Rocket and requested that he attempt to get her employed in RCWF was grounds for her immediate release from ACW. The challenge between Terra and Tenna was hereby declared null and void by both ACW and RCWF officials. * The Challenge issued by Rocket is still held in the air by both sides, although Hakeem and Edgar declared that it may be a long time before this challenge is made into a reality. Taking out the Competition Recently it was reported that Number One Contender to the Anime World Title Vash The Stampede was involved in a fight. He sustained multiple injuries and won't be cleared to wrestle until the debut of Intensity. More Recently, the perpetrator of this crime was revealed. ' "The Instant Classic" Johnny Cage '''was responsible. Rocket hoped to have a great match with Vash at '''Anime CAW Exodus', but after hearing this news he was furious, he began to hunt Cage down. The only way for Rocket and Cage to resolve this problem was to do it in the ring. Both Rocket and Cage will face off at Exodus in a Last Man Standing match. Critical Condition RCWF signed a great superstar by the name Mai Shiranui. Unfortunately this signing was short lived. Mai was viciously attacked by 2 mysterious people. It was said that one the attackers constantly used the Light at Tunnel's End'''which is '''Kari Kamiya's finisher while the other used Oblivion which is Rika Nonaka's Finisher. Kari and Rika deny being near the RCWF offices during the signing. Mai is in critical condition and RCWF officials say they are not sure when Mai can begin to wrestle. = Anime CAW Exodus = Anime CAW Exodus is a Mega Click Per View event organized by RCWF and will contain matches not only from RCWF but from other leagues including Anime Championship Wrestling, DCW, PAWL, NGW, and Pride AC. Originally, Exodus was going to be an RCWF CPV, but due to hardware issues, only three RCWF matches will be shown at Exodus. Therefore the format was changed to span all Anime CAW Leagues. Anime CAW Exodus will take place at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. The full list of Matches will be posted here shortly.